Ghostbusters Jr Return of the Writer
by mr.pointy2008
Summary: The first in what we me and a pal think will run for quite a while
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Ghostbusters Jr. Return of the writer

Chapter 1

Beginnings,

"Ghosts, they are everywhere! But you can't see them if you do not believe in them," said the young professor.

He walked across the front of the desk, his tweed blazer flowing. He stood smartly while the class took notes. His bleached yellow trousers were well pressed; he wore a bright pink shirt and a grey waistcoat.

A bell rang loudly, the 12 or so students rose.

"For next week I want you all to research a paranormal activity in Lincolnshire, Appleby stay behind."

The young boy, Craig, stood up and walked to the front desk. He looked around to make sure no one was listening,

"Richard, there's been a rise of paranormal activity lately; I checked the Ghost radar earlier and the spook-a-scale has gone right up." He explained,

"Well, we'll patrol later, for now get on with your afternoon lessons and don't worry about it, I'm going to the lab now, meet me there at one o'clock."  
"Yes sir." He left, the door catching his red rucksack on the way out.

The professor strolled to his cupboard and pulled the dustiest Physiology book on the shelf, the bookcase moved away to reveal a stair well. He pulled out a torch and started down the spiral stairs, until he came to a stop on a floor which highly resembled a castle dungeon. He switched of his torch and reached up for one of the candles on the wall. He pulled it down hard and a large piece of wall moved away to reveal a chrome elevator, usually the professor would take the next few flights of stairs, saving on electricity, but today he would be very busy. He stepped inside, pressed a button and the elevator shot off.

It must have gone down three or four stories before it came to a stop. The doors opened to a lab, much more equipped than the old science labs upstairs, large computer towers lined the room, lights flashing, screens flickering. The professor walked around a corner and came to another conjoined room. He took of his blazer and changed into his workshop clothes, a blue apron, pulled his goggles over his eyes and began to work on a backpack made of metal.

He worked until around 12:50 and got changed back. He walked around the room collecting data from various machines. He moved into a darkly lit room, it was a library.

He recorded his results into some form of journal, closed the book and returned it to its slot on the shelf.

"Craig has entered the lab." Said a computerised voice

"Thank you Spectrometer." Said the professor

The young boy from earlier approached, his short black hair bouncing slightly as he stepped. He removed his blazer and placed it on one of the many desks which lay between the large towers. The humming of the machines continued Craig reached into a small locker his glasses sliding slightly down his nose; he pulled out a box and opened it in front of the professor.

"Richard what did I tell you, look at the spook-a-scale!"

The orb shaped object residing in the box was glowing purple.

"AHHHH!!!" someone yelled, there came a crumbling sound.

"Intruder alert!!" Shouted the Spectrometer, an alarm started.

There layed a boy face down at the bottom of the stairs, his backpack resting on his head.

"Huh? Who said that?" he uttered, raising his head slightly and brushing his long hair away from his eyes.

"Damn." said Richard.

The boy scrabbled his way to standing again. He was one of those absent minded boys, always does well in school, has weird fantasies about his hair and likes heavy metal.

"Craig, get the memory eraser." shouted Richard.

He revealed a small pink object, upon closer inspection it was in fact an eraser. Craig dropped the eraser under one of the massive computer towers.

"Only one thing for it" Said Craig, "We'll use the ghost sword."

"That is a bloody stupid idea, you plonker." Shouted Richard, growing angrier every sentence uttered. "Besides there's a flaw with your plan."  
"What?" Asked Craig.

"Well…. Mmn" he pointed to a wall, an outline of sword on it. "I didn't exactly build it." Said Richard, slightly calming.

"You What?"

They continued to argue about this issue for at least another 3 minutes during which blows were exchanged. The boy rose, looking strangely at his paranormal professor and his fellow student exchanging blows, he turned and ran for the stairs.

"They are bonkers." He said, running up the stairs.

The others turned, Craig hurled the first thing he could find at him, and unfortunately this was in fact a can of cola. It was a direct hit on the back of the head

The boy fell down the stairs. Grazing his elbows and knees as he fell into a heap again.

"Hey kid, you're pretty brave, what's your name?" said Richard, putting out his hand.

"Ryan." He said, grasping his hand.

"Ryan how would you like to help us out?"  
"What is this place called?" asked the suddenly panicking student looking left and right at the professor and Craig

"This is the Para Spook Detective Agency" said Craig perking up after the argument, his school tie wrapped around his neck like a hangman's noose, thanks to the Professor.

The young boy looked confused "The what?"

"Well technically it's called Ghostbusters Jr. But no one takes you seriously if you say you're a Ghostbusters" replied the professor making his tweed blazer fall back into place

"Oh"

There was silence for a couple of minutes, and then Craig started up a conversation with Ryan.

"I just want to make this clear that I did not want to join either, yet I was told it would give me extra credit and that I would not get homework" Craig complained

"You wanted to join and it was your old professor that made me recruit you!" replied Richard picking up a graph with a giant ghost on it.

"Wait, what do you exactly?" Ryan asked  
"Hunt Ghosts!" Replied Richard enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghostbusters Jr.**

**Chapter 2**

The centre of the narrow chamber contained what looked like a backpack, well okay it was a backpack but it was like no other one available on the market, unless you count ghost mart and theirs brake down after 3 minutes. This was the pride and beauty and at the moment there was yet again another argument over it.

"Look I told you yesterday it was the extra ghost holding capacity with their own separate rooms or the coffee cup holders" yelled the leader of GB Jr., Richard who was at this moment trying to tailor up the latest recruit, Ryan with some uniforms.

"But could you not have installed both?" asked the speckled lad who was the only other recruit and old student of one of the original professors who became a ghostbuster.


End file.
